Evil Resides
by amishcountry
Summary: Draco Malfoy has his wicked way with Harry Potter's girlfriend - Ginny Weasley


Gray eyes watched her fly through the air. Red  hair becoming loosened from her ponytail now flowing freely in the wind. Ginny Weasley did twirls in the sky as Potter caught the snitch. Draco looked up in disgust. He had lost again and that stupid redheaded chaser was celebrating. 

He threw his broom to the ground wanting to break it in two. The other Slytherin teammates stayed away, Malfoy was extremely dangerous in an angry state. The last time Slytherin had lost he torched the  common room.

After taking a quick shower in the locker room he headed back to the castle. Not feeling in the mood for company he went into one of the empty classrooms and laid down on an empty bench in the back of the class.  Constantly he went over the games events in his mind trying to figure out what strategies had gone wrong.  Draco knew he was a good seeker, they always beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and even Gryffindor save for when Harry Potter was playing. _Damn Harry Potter!_

Voices broke him out of his reverie. It was Potter and some female. Draco was prefect now and he delighted in the fact that maybe he could catch him in wrongdoing and take precious points from the Gryffindors.It was dark in the deserted classroom so he stayed there hidden behind the shadows of the desks.

 "Harry, what did you bring me here for?" Draco couldn't make out the face because of  darkness but the voice seemed familiar. 

.

"I-I just want to know, maybe, um, if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade on  Saturday."

Draco almost laughed at Potter's pathetic attempts to ask a girl out. Peering his eyes over one of the desks, he saw the girl bring her lips to Potter's and proceed to kiss him. It seemed to Draco as if Harry didn't know what to do. He looked frozen and Draco wished he could show the world what a debonair lover their favorite quidditch player was.  Harry started to tentatively return the kiss. Draco hoped their snogging wouldn't go any farther. He would have everlasting nightmares.

 "Does that answer your question?"

"Um, yeah……..could……...we……..um…… d-d-do this tomorrow?" Harry stuttered.

Sweet Merlin! Draco thought, he was too embarrassed to say snog. He bit his lip to stop the laughter that threatened to give him away.

The breathless girl replied, "There are too many eyes in the astronomy tower. How about after dinner….here?"

Harry leaned in shyly to kiss her and Draco thought he might vomit.

They finally left the room when Draco devised his wicked plan to exact his revenge on Potter.

                            ***

"Draco………" Pansy had been trying to get his attention the whole day but is mind lay elsewhere. He was going to get even with Potter tonight. He was going to snog his girlfriend, whoever that was. 

It was pretty dark in that room so he was positive she wouldn't be able to see him. He decided as soon as he saw Potter leave he would cast the Petrificus spell on him and  hide him in the broom closet.

 Just last summer he had learned how to perform a spell that would change one's voice to that of another person. It was in one of the Dark Arts books his father had hidden away. Draco had poured over that book and learned quite a bit. Finally he would use it tonight. Draco then planned to apparate to the room. Draco was one of the few 7th years who could and he hoped she didn't apparate before him if she could at all. In his mind he would snog her senseless then he would apparate just as quickly back to Slytherin's common room and no one would be the wiser. Harry would wake up only to hear from his little girlfriend that she had such a wonderful time. Draco could see Harry's twisted face rising in anger when he realized someone had kissed his precious little girlfriend. 

Looking over at the Gryffindor table he wondered who the girl was. Most of those girls save for Granger who was Ron's Girlfriend were staring dovey-eyed at the Boy who lived. That Weasley girl he noticed wasn't following him around like she used to but the face of adoration was still there.  Couldn't be Cho Chang although rumors still flew around school. He stole a glance at the Ravenclaw table and the girl next to Cho Chang winked. He had snogged her once in the library and she mistakenly believed that he, Draco Malfoy was interested.

Pansy was still tugging at his arm," Draco you haven't talked to me all night."

"Why do those who speak the loudest always have the least to say?" He said cutting her off and leaving her in a fit.

"Look here Draco I was planning to surprise you tonight in your room but I might just change my mind with your attitude"

Draco took his arm from her grasp, " Pansy, I can only  please  one person per day. Today it's not you."  _It's Potter's girlfriend that I'll be pleasuring tonight, he laughed to himself.    _

Harry Potter and risen from the table. Draco was close behind, wand in hand.

                     ***

Draco  waited there in the dark. Light footsteps reached the door, "Harry?"

"I'm in here"

He heard her breath a sigh of relief,  "Lum—"

Draco grabbed her wand… and tried to think what Harry might say, "I-um, I feel more comfortable without the light"

"Oh……………Ok" was the females' reply.

He was taller than Harry and he didn't want her to suspect so soon so he lead her to the bench where it was even more dark. Draco slid  his hands behind the girl's neck  bringing his mouth to hers and kissed.  

"Harry..you kiss different…"

Draco felt uncharacteristically nervous,"

The girl whispered breathlessly, "…..But much better than yesterday"

"Lots of practice yesterday," Draco replied, feeling weird hearing Harry's voice come out of his mouth.

He felt her hands reach for his hair, but before she could touch he pressed her into the bench with her hands pinned.

"Gods Harry, feisty today aren't we?" He couldn't let her touch his hair it would be a dead giveaway.

"I only have one rule, love"

"Which is?"

"Don't touch my hair" If there was anything that would ruing his revenge it would be her hands in his hair.

"Harry, it's always messy and you didn't mind yesterday." The girl said as she sucked on his lower lip.  

Draco groaned. Potter's girlfriend was an excellent kisser. It wasn't fair. But today it would be. "Promise, or else I'll put you in a binding hex."

"I might like that ."

"Naughty girl,"  Draco pressed his lips to hers. The girl's lips parted on a low moan and he kissed Potter's girlfriend with reckless abandon. Just the thought excited him. Potter's girlfriend was responding to him in a way he was quite sure she had never done before. Her hips arched to meet his hardening arousal and gave in to the delicious sensations that were setting his nerves from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes aflame. The girls body felt downright sinful beneath her robes. Without hesitation Draco unbuttoned her robes and blouse. Placing his hands on her upturned breasts, he started to lose himself in her softness. He heard her moan as he started to undo her shirt.  Just the thought excited him. _I'm touching Harry Potter's girlfriend and she likes it!_  Draco knew he should apparate out of there, that this was going in a place that it was never intended. But his body failed him. If anything else, Potter's girlfriends next statement clinched the deal. 

"Harry, I've been saving myself for you."  

_Damn perfect Harry Potter_! Draco hated him and he was going to take Harry Potter's girlfriend now. He hiked up her skirt and ripped her underwear, throwing it to the floor. 

"A bit rough Harry, it's my first time remember, I thought it was your first…….

He didn't let her finish the sentence. In a matter of seconds he was out of his slacks and pinned her arms against the bench. His mouth was on hers again, not letting her talk. Usually he was always gentle with a virgin but hearing Harry's name infuriated him. Plunging into her, she screamed in pain, thanking the Gods that  he put a silencing charm on the door. 

"Shh, it'll be ok" she was still whimpering and he felt a small stab of guilt.

He stopped moving. "Let me know when you're ready,ok?"

"A little slower, please" The girl pleaded.  It was hard  to control his urges, because she felt so tight that Draco wanted to just thrust her into the next century.

"Harry, please slow down, it hurts, Harry……" 

Rage filled Draco at the sound of his arch enemy's name. He thrust even harder knowing it would leave bruises. Draco licked, bit, and kissed her neck, whispering a charm that would make her marks would stay for weeks. Draco had to know who this woman was, that made him fully aware that he could never be Potter.  Draco could feel her hot tears but he could have cared less. Harry Potter deserved this. Everytime she said Harry  he pounded faster and harder into her delicate flesh. Finally he succumbed to his orgasm, causing him to  fall on her in a shuddering heap.

She was crying uncontrollably beneath him  now. _Fuck! What the fuck did I do! He was only supposed to snog the girl. How did it becomes such a horrible mess?  _

"I'm sorry." he said before disapparating. Draco never felt the need to apologize except for now.

                       ***

Ginny sat there in the empty classroom after her lover had apparated,  going over the events in her mind. Harry Potter definitely surprised her.  Why had he been so rough and cruel with her? Was she not experienced enough? Was that why? It  made her want to cry again for all the disappointment she felt. Pain and pleasure, thats what she had heard about one's first time in the common room. What pleasure? Gathering her things she headed to the restroom to clean up. Bruises covered her neck from where he had staked his claim. For some reason they would not come off. Ginny took her cloak and clasped it tight around her neck. She would have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow and have a talk with Harry. She wiped the brimming tears that threatened to spill and expose her indiscretion as she headed to Gryffindor tower.

A crowd was gathered in the Gryffindor common room when she entered.

"Ginny! We've been worried." Ron came over and Ginny pulled her cloak around her neck tighter.

"What for? Just out for a walk." 

"Someone put the Petrificus Totalis charm on Harry from behind, Coward! Right after dinner. Two Hufflepufs found him in a closet."

Ginny felt a sick feeling rise in her throat as her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry he's with Madame Pomfrey, he kept asking about you."

Ginny ran to the bathroom crying.  She vomited violently feeling her insides wretch.  

Hermione chased after her… "Ginny don't worry, He'll be ok. The petrificus is nothing our Harry can't handle." 

Ginny continued to clutch her stomach as she emptied herself of the rising sickness she felt. How could she face Harry? Shouldn't she have known that Harry would never be that brutal? Sobbing again with the realization that  her dreams were dashed.  Harry was supposed to be her first.  Ginny had saved herself for someone special, instead she had given herself to a faceless monster.             


End file.
